


Tyrion's prophecy

by escailyy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masquerading as cannon compliant au, Prophecies, Shameless author wish fullfilment, Tyrion is the best, Westeros witches being their usual cryptic selves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escailyy/pseuds/escailyy
Summary: "say what little lording, give me some of your blood, I might just yet give you some news, one good turn deserves another""why the fuck not, you can't tell me my future is anything worse than what I have on my head right now and as far as curses go...I'm already a dwarf"What if Cersei wasnt the only one to get three questions out of Maggy the frog?What if Tyrion too had an encounter with the witch in his youth and had his fortune read





	Tyrion's prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> This happens when I procrastinate on my other fics  
> Because Tyrion Lannister is the best thing ever and I wanted him to have his own cool cryptic fortune cookie

"Another Lannister, bah has the little bitch sent you to dispose of me now that she didn't like what she heard" Maggy the frog spat rolling her eyes at the sight of the youngest lion.  
  
Tyrion didn't take offense, Cersei had been making everyone's life impossible ever since her companion Melara had drowned in that well and only by chance had he heard her demanding in her usual Cersei fashion to have the wood witch of Lannisport evicted and killed for offending her "on the contrary I've come bearing gifts" the young dwarf snorted motioning with his head to the outside of the hut and the horse stationed there "He's an average one, but certainly fast enough to outrun whoever Cersei sends after you"  
  
"A Lannister offering a witch a horse to run away" Maggy cackled "and here I thought nothing could surprise me anymore"  
  
"Take it as a thank you for whatever curse you put on my dear sister, with the way she's been raving I'll have my fill of entertainment for many moons"  
  
"Oh that cunt was cursed before I even got my hands on her, no thanks required" the witch smiled and if it looked a bit frightening Tyrion ignored it in favor of watching her pack her potions and herbs into saddlebags "say what little lording, give me some of your blood, I might just yet give you some news, one good turn deserves another"  
  
Young Tyrion debated with himself for a moment before shrugging and extending his chubby hand for Maggy to slash with her knife "why the fuck not, you can't tell me my future is anything worse than what I have on my head right now and as far as curses go...I'm already a dwarf"  
  
The witch ignored him and brought up the knife to sniff at his blood, putting it into her mouth to taste and making a choking sound that reminded Tyrion of the frogs she'd gotten nicknamed after "well, what are you waiting for? Ask your questions I don't have all day and I'll only answer tree"  
  
Impish as ever Tyrion didn't take himself as seriously as Cersei had and thinking he'd be able to get one over the witch asked a question he thought he knew the answer to already "I want to be tall, when will that happen?"  
  
"Never, tough powerful men and entire armies will have to crane their necks to look at you wherever you go, in height you'll not grow an inch" Maggy the witch replied with a knowing glint in her eyes despite his sarcastic tone  
  
"Doesn't make much sense but I'll humor you" Tyrion chucked "how about a wife, will I ever have a good little wife to give me heirs?" He asked because he was still a young man of ten and two who was beginning to discover the allure of women besides he was still a Lannister and a boy could hope  
  
"You will have two wives one more beautiful than the other, blood will curse the life of the first as sure as it will in bless the head of the second and in time children will come, you'll sire many, witout a stillbirth or bastard in their midst"  
  
"A dead wife, A pretty wife and many children, now I understand what you did to anger my sister" Tyrion observed realizing that the witch's confusing message was exactly the type to make a lesser man accuse her of being a dirty liar, but Tyrion wasn't stupid enough to antagonize a fucking witch so he thought his last question more in depth and wisely asked it" I want to know, what kind of songs will be sung after I die"  
  
Maggy made a licking sound with her mouth and then she doubled over in laughter, offending Tyrion if it hadn't been for her next words " they'll call you the Kingmaker, counselor of Gods and father of good fortune, songs about the adventures of your sharp mind will travel Westeros long after your body rests in the crypts, as will the ballads sung to the endurance of your love, common men will learn to curse in your name and wives will whisper it in their prayers whenever husbands mismanage their lands. For songs of your exploits will be sung about more than your brother's"  
  
Tyrion was left stunned by her words, indeed she'd painted a future so bright and rosy a part of him was sure the witch was jesting at his expense, but another more cautious and hopeful side of his young heart wanted to believe her words, stupid sounding as they were "well then madam I have no choice but to thank you for your answers" he said slowly measuring his words  
  
"Ha, don't thank me just yet dwarf! too much red is fated to stain your jerkin before most of my visions come true" and with those cryptic last words Maggy the frog jumped on the horse with surprising agility and galloped away  
  
"But wait! will I ever see you again witch" Tyrion called out feeling quite out of place  
  
"Of course you will, the day dragons lay eggs again" was the mocking response that the wind carried to his ears as the witch dissapeared in the horizon  
  
Tyrion tried his best over the years to forget the enigmatic words of Maggy the frog, mostly because his life didn't look like it was headed towards being immortalized in a rosy song, not if his father had anything to do with it at least.  
  
And then Tysha happened.  
  
And only after he lost her and resign himself to a life as the most wretched nobleman son in Westeros did a part of Maggy the frog's vision fall into place for him.  
  
_You will have two wives_  
 _one more beautiful than the other,_  
 _blood will curse the life of the first_  
 _as sure as it will in bless the head of the second_  
  
It hadn't been very hard to remember Tysha's blood after his father had done what he did and forced Tyrion to watch and participate, but Tyrion had been wrong all those years ago, when he'd said he gussed his first wife to be dead, he could see now that it had been HIS blood that damned Tysha. Wretched Lannister blood, If he hadn't been a Lannister, whore or not, Tysha wouldn't have had to suffer like she did.  
  
And if that part of the witch's words had ultimately turned out true, then who's to say that the rest wouldn't come to pass in the same twisted fashion.  
  
So the youngest Lannister resolved to work harder, applying himself to every fucking task his father assigned him and spending as much time with books as any maester. If his life was going to be talked about someday then he would make sure to give the singers something to sing about.


End file.
